


Two Heroes Become One

by Obsessedshipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CA:CW compliant, Getting Together, I suck at tagging, Iron America!, M/M, Slow Build, avengers gang, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fixes the Accords and brings Steve back home. Steve realizes that the Tower isn't his home- it's wherever Tony is. Basically how they got together! </p><p>Read it!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This begins immediately after the end of CA:CW. This is currently a one shot but if you like it and send me kudos/comments I will definitely extend the series or do other couples.

To: Steve Rogers  
Time: 3:53 PM

Just tell me everyone is safe. 

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 3:55PM

Of course. 

"Of course." Tony scoffed and closed the old, disposable phone that Rogers had given him. It was nearly as old as the ice man himself. He would need to send Steve a StarkPhone when everything calmed down. 

Shaking his head, Tony stood from his office chair and pulled on his suit jacket, only slightly wincing when it pulled on old wounds. He headed back to the compound, satisfied with their conversation. 

***

It was three weeks later when Tony texted him again. He was laying in his bed at the compound. All noise was blocked out, his thoughts were crazy with politics and what to do. 

To: Steve Rogers  
Time: 11:47 PM

How do I know if what I'm doing is right?

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 11:48 PM

You don't. You can only go by what your heart tells you. 

To: Steve Rogers  
Time: 11:50 PM

This phone is a piece of shit. 

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 11:53 PM

It's an antique. Appreciate it!

To: Steve Rogers  
Time: 11:55 PM

When I get you back here, I'll give you a StarkPhone. 

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 11:58 PM

Is that what you want? Me back there?

To: Steve Rogers  
Time: 11:59 PM

We're a good team, Cap. You're my conscious and I'm yours. 

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 12:04 AM

Always will be. You should sleep. It's late in New York. 

To: Steve Rogers  
Time: 12:06 AM

Does that mean it's early by you?

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 12:07 AM

Why don't you just ask where I am like a normal friend?

To: Steve Rogers  
Time: 12:10 AM

Where are you, Steve?

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 12:14 AM

I just watched the sunrise in Egypt, Tony. I've scattered the team in different places, keeping them safe. I'm alone. 

To: Steve Rogers  
Time: 12:15AM 

Why did you tell me? Aren't you worried I'll tell the others?

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 12:18AM

No. You're still my friend, Tony. 

To: Steve Rogers  
Time: 12:20 AM

You're mine too, Steve. 

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 12:24 AM

I always will be. Nothing can ever change that. 

To: Tony Stark  
Time: 1:06 AM

Sweet dreams, Tony. 

***

The next day, Tony woke up refreshed and feeling better than he had since the fight. His bruises had healed and the hurt had faded with it. Sure, he could put it down to having slept more than he had in a long time, but the light smile that remained on his face all day said otherwise. 

***

"Please tell me this is a friendly call." Steve's voice chirped in his ear. It was midday in New York and Tony was in his lab, tinkering with new technology when he decided to call him. 

"Shit. It's late by you isn't it?" Tony cursed, quickly doing the math. 

"It's fine, Tony." His deep baritone voice chuckled, immediately relaxing him. "I had just taken Lucky for a walk."

"Lucky? You have a dog now?" He couldn't help but grin at the image of Steve walking a dog around. It seemed so mundane. 

"Wanda said it would help me seem more approachable." Steve grouched into the phone. "He takes up more than half my bed, Tony." He whined and he could hear clattering happening in the background. 

"Should get a bigger bed then." Tony laughed, leaning back in his seat and putting his feet up on his desk. "It's quiet here without you. Without everyone." He said softly. 

"They ask about everyone there when I take to them." Steve sighed into the phone. "What's going on?"

"I'm working to fix the Accords." Tony admitted, running his fingers through his hair, making a frustrated noise. "You told me the truth and I was too blind to see it. It's my fault all of this happened."

"It's my fault too. I should have told you about your parents. And I should have trusted you enough to call you the minute we escaped." He could hear a dog bark happily before Steve shushed it. "Bucky is frozen now. He didn't want to walk around knowing what might happen if a Hydra agent said the right words."

"God, Steve. I'm so sorry." Tony could feel the pain in his voice. Steve had just gotten back his best friend, fought for him, only to have him torn away again. 

"Me too." Steve gave a humorless laugh. "But that's in the past now. What's going on?"

"They want to prosecute all of you, of course you specifically. I'm trying to convince them otherwise." Tony bit his lower lip. "I could pay them off but that doesn't mean it won't come about again. I've been making contact with some people."

"Go on." Steve encouraged when he paused. 

"You've always loved the stars, Steve. Your room is decorated in them." It made Tony smile as he remembered the two of them designing his room. "There are a group of people called the Guardians of the Galaxy who wish to land on Earth."

"Aliens?" Steve asked, disbelief obvious in his voice. 

"One is human." Tony shifted in his seat. "I am going to offer the information to the governments in return for your guys' safety and reinstated."

"Risky. What if these people can help us?" Steve was ever the tactician. 

"They will. And trust me, they will be following the same rules as us, but we both know that Coulson is the one that truly runs us. It's only a matter of time before SHIELD is up and running." Tony's voice softened to a whisper. "They found Bruce and are bringing him with. We should be able to get our Doctor back."

"Fuck, Tony. This is big." Steve cursed into the phone. 

"I think that's the first time I've heard you curse." Tony laughed, his lips quirking upwards. "I like it."

"It's because you're a terrible influence." Steve laughed with him before sobering up. "Well, you know I'm on your team. The moment you get us absolved, I'll be by your side. I won't leave again."

"I know you won't." Tony spoke quietly. "I'm another meeting away from telling everyone to shove it and joining you in Egypt."

"No. You can't." Steve shook his head despite Tony being unable to see him. "You need to fight this in the only way you can. You're the most eloquent speaker I know, Tony. I know you can do this."

"You put too much faith in me, Cap." Tony argued softly. 

"No I don't. I know you, Tony. Probably better than anyone. You are a good man. You can do this. Now, the next time you call me, I want it to be with orders to come back to New York, you got me?" Steve demanded of Tony. 

"Yeah, Steve. Next time, I'll be yelling at you to get your ass back here." Tony smiled despite the fact that it seemed absolutely impossible. He just wanted to see Steve again. 

"Damn straight. Keep me updated, Tony. I'll be home soon." Steve hung up, sitting down on his bed with a soft groan. God, he missed Tony. He missed Natasha. He missed them all so much. All he wanted was to be back at Stark Tower. 

Lucky came over, hopping on the bed and spreading out, head in his owner's lap. "I know, buddy. We'll be home soon. Tony will make sure of it." Steve spoke more aloud to reassure himself more than the dog, of course, but it made him feel better. Standing, he changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. Another mostly restless night for Captain America. 

***

There had been brief texts back and forth between Tony and Steve for the next few weeks, but nothing substantial. When Steve's phone rang at 3:30AM in Egypt, he was positive that something horrible had happened. "What happened? Anyone hurt? Where do you need me?"

"Calm down, soldier." Tony's pleased but exhausted voice greeted him. "I'm just here to tell you to send me your coordinates. I have a jet floating above Egypt right now."

"I can come home?" Steve's was as hopeful as a five year old who thought Santa was coming. 

"You did tell me to only call again if it was to get your ass back here." Tony's happiness was obvious as he laughed. "Message me your coordinates and I'll see you in ten."

"See you soon, Tones." Steve hung up and sent the numbers to him. He had chosen a isolated building to hole up in so the jet could land right outside. With the ten minutes he had, he packed up what little he had, and Lucky of course. Once he could hear the engines, he stepped outside. Soon enough, the wind died down and the stairs opened up. 

Tony slowly, confidently came down the stairs, oozing the Stark cockiness. "Mister Rogers." He gave a sleazy grin, gesturing to the jet behind him. "Your carriage awaits." The attitude didn't put Steve off in the slightest. Instead, he ran to the other man, wrapping arms around his waist and hugging him close. Stark's arms enveloped him, finally making him feel at peace, at home, once again. "Easy there, Steve. You look worse than I do." 

"Running from the law does that to you." Steve laughed softly before sniffling and pulling away. "Thank you. For everything, Tony."

"Anything for a friend." Tony clapped his back and turned towards the jet. "Come on. Nat wants us home as soon as possible." Steve grinned and followed him up the stairs. Once they were safely inside, the jet took off. "Go sleep in the bed. I'll take care of Lucky." He whistled and the yellow retriever went to him without hesitation. 

Steve nodded obediently and climbed into the bed that was in a separate room. He was more comfortable than he had been in weeks. Leaving the bedroom door open, he was able to hear Tony's voice as he talked to Lucky and the new AI. Best of all, he felt safe. Eyes drifted closed and he fell into a deep slumber. 

***

"Cappy!" Tony called to wake up Steve in the bedroom. "We're landing in ten. Might want to splash some water on your face before we see the others." Steve groggily stood up, rubbing at his face. It was surprisingly adorable to Tony, making him shake his head before he followed the thought. 

"They're all gonna be there?" He asked, running his hand through hair that stuck up every which way. 

"Like they would miss the chance to see you." Tony snorted. "You're lucky I could keep the press away. By the way, Peter is itching for a rematch."

"Of course he is." Steve yawned, putting his arms above his head to stretch. Tony averted his eyes from the tantalizing strip of flesh the motion revealed. The soldier went into the bathroom and Tony soon heard a flush before the facet turned on. 

"That man is going to be the death of me." Tony muttered to Lucky. "He's my friend. And he's straight." He reminded himself and the dog before going to the cockpit to land the machine. 

***

"Steve!" The instant he got off the plane, the man had an armful of a teenager. "We have to rematch! I've gotten a lot better. Nat's been teaching me and I really want to try again." He began to ramble but stopped when Tony's hand was on his shoulder. 

"Give him some room." The elder man chuckled. "You'll get your rematch when he feels up to it. I promise." He grinned as Peter nodded before letting go of him. Steve went over, shaking a standing Rhodey's hand before getting a kiss on the cheek from Romanov. He greeted Vision as well before they all went back into the compound, questions flying about. 

At about two in the morning or so, Steve was yawning and slumping into the couch. "I think it's time for bed, guys. I'm pretty jet lagged." He stood as his mouth spread with a loud yawn. "I'll see you all tomorrow and we can discuss our next steps." They all called out variations of good night for the soldier. 

Steve stood in the elevator, leaning on the wall to keep upright as weariness hit him like a ton of bricks. He stumbled into his room, barely taking in his surroundings as he stripped off his clothes, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and falling into bed. Hoping sleep would claim as quick as it did before, his eyes immediately closed but sleep refused to come. 

By four o'clock, Steve was beyond frustrated. Laying on his back, he threw an arm over his eyes with a groan. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" He called out to the new AI. 

"Yes, Mister Rogers?" The response was immediate. 

"Is anyone still awake?" He asked as he stood from his bed. 

"Mister Stark is in the lab, sir." The female voice answered. Steve thanked her. Quietly, he exited his room and went to the basement level that housed the lab. 

"Should be asleep." He said by way of greeting when he entered the room. It looked as hazardous as ever. The only addition was the bed pushed to the side on a wall, presumably for when Tony needed to rest but didn't want to leave. 

"So should you." Tony shot back, not even bothering to glance up from the electronics in his hand. 

"Can't." Steve shrugged before going over to the bed and taking a seat. "These are clean sheets, right?" He asked with a grimace. 

"Pepper and I are no longer together, Cap. There's no need to worry about that." He answered without looking up from his microscope. "Please don't apologize. She wanted me to give up being Iron Man and I can't do that. It was a mutual split."

"Sounds like it was good for both of you then." Steve mumbled, laying down on the bed. Suddenly, exhaustion was hitting him once more. "Mind if I sleep here?"

Tony hummed softly. "Go for it." He was silent for a moment before looking over at Steve. "Not that I mind, but why can't you sleep in your room? Is the bed not good? Do you want me to change something?"

"Just doesn't feel safe." Steve admitted, eyes closing. "This feels safe." He said it so softly, he wasn't even sure Tony had heard him. But soon, he could hear the noises resume from the workbench, making a smile appear on his face as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

***

Tony stayed up for awhile more, trying to get work done but failing miserably. Instead, his eyes kept drifting over to where Steve laid in his bed. The soldier looked so carefree when he was asleep- worry lines smoothed out, mouth opened slightly as he snored softly. Lucky was upstairs with Peter so it was only the two of them. It felt like the world was cut off from this little, precious moment. 

Standing, he stretched, muscles stretching and joints popping. Making his way over to Steve, he gently ran fingers through the blonde hair. "Come on. Let's go upstairs to sleep." He roused him gently, smiling when half cracked open blue eyes met his. 

A grunt answered him, but Steve slid out of the bed. "Would have thought you got out of bed like a pop tart every morning." Tony chuckled, wrapping a helping arm around Steve's waist. After all, he was still sleepy so he was just being helpful! Really! People were always going on about how he should be more generous anyway. 

Steve slumped mostly into Tony, grumbling softly. "I'm a super soldier, not a caffeine riddled teenager." They went into the elevator, going up to Tony's room. "I can just go to my room."

"Nonsense." Tony shook his head as they walked down his hallway. "You're new from Egypt. You have to get used to feeling safe again. You could always go sleep with Nat if you want though." 

"No!" Steve answered a little too fast, blushing when he felt like that may have given away some of his feelings by answering too fast. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. "I mean, I feel safest with you."

"Then get in bed." Tony hid a smile as he opened the door for them. He went to his dresser, putting his wallet, phone, and keys on top of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steve tentatively make his way to the other side of the bed, slipping under the covers. Tony quickly stripped off his shirt and jeans, leaving them on the floor as he got into the bed. 

Turning on his stomach, he reached out to extinguish the light, snuggling into his bed with a contented noise. It was weird to feel someone else in the bed, but it also felt strangely right. He always slept better with another person after all. Hearing Steve roll over to face him, Tony did the same. "What's on your mind there?" Stark asked softly. With the cover of darkness, it seemed easier to talk. 

"How could they all be so welcoming of me? How could you? The things I did, Tony." Steve shook his head. 

"Things we both did, Steve." He corrected. "Clint felt the same way after what happened with Loki. But he wasn't in his right mind, much like Bucky. And the rest of us were doing what we thought was right based on too little information and hurt feelings. No one is without blame here." Tony murmured into the space around them. 

"Do you know the reason why I feel safe with you?" The sudden change of subject made Tony pause being answering. 

"No."

"Because you always fucking challenged me." Steve hissed towards him. "You would never let me have a moment of rest. You never let me hurt myself. You always questioned me and made sure I knew the consequences of my actions. You've always helped me. But I know damn well that if you didn't believe in me, you could destroy me, Tony with just a few words....and I like that for some reason." Steve's voice quieted towards the end. 

"Steve." Tony whispered his name before reaching out a hand in his direction, letting it settle on the other's warm hip. 

"Tony." Steve swallowed past the lump in his throat, moving close against him when the hand on his hip tightened. The space between them radiated trapped heat. Tony's hand slowly moved up to cradle Steve's jaw, tilting it up towards him. 

"You're never leaving me again." Tony's lips brushed softly against his, smiling at Steve's soft gasp. Finally, finally, he had the man he wanted for years in his bed, in his arms, and their lips interlocked. Sucking gently on Steve's bottom lip, he took advantage of his mouth opening with a groan, tongue swiping in. 

"Never." Steve agreed, mumbling as he pressed closer into the other. Tony chuckled before pulling away, fingers moving to weave in his blonde locks. 

"You should sleep. We can discuss it in the morning." Steve hummed in acknowledgement of Tony's words, nodding as he buried his head in his neck. "Sweet dreams, darling." Tony placed a kiss on his temple, smile when he heard a sleepy good night. After Steve was asleep, Tony quickly followed despite feeling like reality had finally become better than his dreams. 

***

Steve's eyes slowly blinked awake, pressing closer to the body next to his, craving the heat it was giving off. "Morning, Cap." Tony's fingers resumed running through his hair as he held him. His blue gaze looked up at the smiling man, Stark Pad in his hand. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Steve mumbled, nuzzling almost immediately into his shoulder before suddenly sitting up. "Last night wasn't a dream, right?" Tony's finger caught his chin, pulling him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. 

"No, it was not." He murmured. "Want to talk about it?"

"Is this for real? Like you're my boyfriend and I'm yours?" Steve wanted to clarify. "Like no one touches you but me."

"I prefer the term partner, but yes that is correct, my dear soldier." Tony scratched just behind his ear, listening to the pleased purr that escaped the other. "We can go on dates, and share the same room, and still be who we are. Together."

"God, that sounds perfect." Steve groaned, arching into his touch. 

"But for now, we have a team to talk to." Tony tugged gently on the yellow hair, cataloging the moan it made Steve let out into his mind. "Let's get up and get some food."

"And what are we supposed to tell them? About us?" Steve questioned as he rolled out of bed, body stretching. 

"You trust me?" Tony grinned wickedly. Despite having doubts with that look, Steve nodded to the question. "Then don't worry, sugar."

Steve couldn't help but grin at the multitude of nicknames he seemed to be getting this morning. Who knew Tony was such a sap? He turned to him, noticing the other's eyes roaming his body. "You can look but you can't touch." Steve winked playfully. "I'm going to go to my room and grab a shower and some fresh clothes."

"Orrrrrr you could use my shower and some of my clothes." Tony offered, kneeling up on the bed. 

"Are you being possessive?" Steve raised an eyebrow curiously, stepping close to the bed so his lips brushed against Tony's lightly. 

"Yes." Tony growled lowly, not the least bit ashamed. "You're mine now, Rogers. And I don't plan on letting that go unnoticed."

Smirking a little, he pressed a hard kiss to Tony's lips. "I like this side of you, Mister Stark." He murmured before pulling away, walking into the en suite. "If we shower together it'll save water!" Steve called over his shoulder, listening to Tony scramble out of bed with a loud laugh. 

Starting the water, Steve stripped off his pants, stepping into the shower. Letting the warm water cascade down him, he hummed softly, eyes closing as he heard Tony enter the enclosed space. "So I have to ask." Tony began, leaning against the shower wall. "Since when have you been into dudes?"

"They lied about what happened between Peggy and I. She was like a sister to me, but a love story would make better press." Steve shrugged. "Peggy knew I was into guys all along. I mean, I was in the army. It wasn't like I was the only one." Steve's eyes opened to look over at him. "You?"

"I've never been picky about who I was with. Male or female. When I was younger, at least. But now, I just want you. It's been awhile once I've been with a guy." Tony murmured, stepping closer to kiss at Steve's jaw. "Mm I forgot how much I loved it."

"Tony." Steve's head fall back with a soft moan. "I haven't been with anyone since a year before I was frozen, so no worries." He chuckles softly. 

"What do you like?" Tony lips moved against his neck, teeth coming out to create a bruise on the long expanse of smooth, white skin. Steve made a choked noise that sent a bolt of arousal through him. 

"Rough." Steve panted out, pressing more into Tony. "Before the serum I was always the bottom and I loved it. But afterwards, everyone expected me to top because of the way I looked." He explained softly. 

"Does that mean you're going to be my lovely bottom boy?" Tony whispered in his ear, making Steve shudder with lust.

"Yes, Tony." Steve whimpered, nodding eagerly. He could feel his body responding to Tony's closeness, making him whine when Tony stepped away. "Tonyyyy."

"Let me do this right, Steve. Trust me." Tony reached for the shampoo. "When was the last time you had someone wash your hair?"

Steve thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I guess my mom when I was young." He admitted. 

"Let me wash you then, baby." Tony took his hand, turning him around and pulling him close, guiding him. Tony squirted the liquid into his hand, and began to massage his scalp, reveling in each moan and sigh it made the other let out. "You never let anyone take care of you."

"Spent too much of my life needing people to take care of me. Now, I just want to give back to everyone that I can." Steve smiled softly, a content expression on his face. 

"Well, you let me take care of you now. You're my boy and that means I get to pamper you as much as I want to." Tony tugged him under the spray, helping wash the suds out of his hair. 

"Mm alright." Steve nodded, arching into the touches Tony as he washed his body with a bar of soap. Once he was clean, Tony maneuvered him against the wall, telling him to stay. Steve's eyes watched Tony with a sense of satisfaction as he methodically washed himself. 

"You look like you're ready to go back to bed." Tony chuckled softly. 

"Just relaxed. I can't remember the last time I felt like this." Standing up from the wall, he walked over and kisses him gently. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Kissing him back, Tony had the smallest smile on his face. Turning back, he turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a big, fluffy towel. "Come here."

Steve stepped close, letting Tony wrap him in the towel and dry him off before he went into Tony's closet to pull on a pair of sweet pants and a tshirt. The shirt stretched tightly across his chest and broad shoulders, but Tony liked it if the staring he did meant anything. Once they were both dressed, they went down to the kitchen. 

"Morning, guys!" A chirp voice greeted them and they both smiled at Peter. Steve went immediately to the coffee machine, getting down a mug and watching as it was filled. Tony started talking to Vision who was making breakfast for them all. 

"When will the others be coming?" Vision questioned Tony, British accent clipping his words. 

"Steve and I are going to start letting them know today. I think we'll call up Wanda first." He gave his friend a conspiratorial wink and he would have sworn the other was blushing. 

"Whatever you think is best, Sir." He finished making the pancakes, putting them on a large serving tray for the group. "Breakfast is served." 

Steve turned around, mug of hot coffee in his hand. Placing it on the table, he moved to pull out his chair. His hand was caught by Tony's, pulling him against his body and ducking in for a thorough, deep kiss. Steve's arms came up to wrap around his neck on instinct before pushing him away with a blush. "Tony!" 

Natasha merely snorted and shook her head at their antics. "About time." She murmured, Peter grinning with her before digging into the food. 

"We wanted them to know." Tony shrugged and pulled out Steve's chair for him, gesturing for him to sit. 

"A little warning would have been nice." Steve pouted as Tony sat next to him. 

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Tony pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before breakfast continued like normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, here is another chapter! Comment what you think. This is mostly smut and some introduction of characters returning home. 
> 
> On a side note, I'm beginning a Clint Barton/ Phil Coulson pairing that moves along with this story.

"We need to call up the rest of the team." Tony commented from his spot in the lab. On the screen above him, Steve was in the gym, allowing them to have a conversation even when they were apart. 

"I can get them here. Wanda and Clint will be excited to be back." Steve grinned as he bent down, stretching out. 

"Mm and what of our Tic Tac?" Tony's eyes flicked up and stayed there as he watched him stretch. "Mind turning around so I can get a back view?"

Steve's magical laugh came loudly through the speakers. "You can get the back view later in private. You know how Scott is. I set him up in Tokyo, but who knows if he stayed where I put him?"

Tony hummed in acknowledgement. "Not even a little view for now? Just to hold me over, baby." He begged softly. Steve blew a kiss towards the camera. 

"Come down and get it if you want it so badly." Steve teased. Turning away from the camera, he slid on a pair of boxing gloves. "Want to spar?" 

"Baby, you know I have work." Tony gestured to the array of gears spread out in front of him like Steve should know what they are. 

"Then no getting sweaty with me today." Steve's singsong voice responded. "I'll call the other's when I take a break. And I'll come get you when it's time for dinner. Chinese tonight!" He waved at the screen until Tony waved back, the connection cutting off. 

Immediately, Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed. He had never wanted to push aside his work more and that was saying a lot. In the past, he had brushed off work with ease but never because he wanted to spend time with a person. And not just fooling around! He would love to just hold Steve right now. 

Tony huffed to himself at his thoughts, picking up a bolt. He sounded like some lovesick teenager. Blinking, Tony dropped the bolt from his grip. "Holy fuck." He whispered to the empty room. "I think I'm in love with Steve."

***

"Tony!" Steve called out. He had just gotten off the phone with Wanda and Clint, both arriving to headquarters in the next few days. But now, he was hungry for food and his man. 

Hearing metal music blast from the lab, Steve grinned and entered, sneaking up on Tony who's back was to him. Keeping his steps light, his hands came over the other's eyes, giggling playfully. "Guess who?" He whispered into his ear. 

Tony chuckled lowly. "I do believe these are the hands of my gorgeous boy." Turning in his chair, he faced Steve, pulling him in with hands on his hips for a soft kiss. "What did you need?"

"I told you I would get you for dinner." Steve smiled, fingers coming up to try and tame Tony's unruly hair. The engineer always ran his fingers in it as he worked. "And maybe we can go for a swim together after food?" His eyes widened a little with hope, bottom lip sticking out in a sweet pout, making Tony grin. 

"Of course, pumpkin." Immediately agreeing, he stood up, taking his hand. "Let's go join everyone." The two made their way up the stairs, hand in hand when they entered the kitchen. 

"Lo Mein for Steve and General Tzo's for Tony." Natasha took out the items and placed them at their seats as they entered the dining room. 

"Thanks, Nat." Steve winked at the woman who blew him a kiss back. A sliver of jealousy went through Tony, even though he knew that the two were close like brother and sister. Still, he slid his hand to Steve's thigh, squeezing it gently before letting it lay there as they all began to eat. 

"Have you made contact with the others?" Peter question as he dug into his sweet and sour chicken. 

"I left Scott a voicemail but both Wanda and Clint are on their way here. They should be here late tomorrow or the next day." Steve smiled. "Clint got in touch with Coulson when they were in India, so he's going straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to pick up a new case after he drops Wanda off."

Tony snorted to himself, shaking his head as he ate, looking up when he felt Steve's gaze on him. "You know they totally have a thing for each other, right?"

"Clint and Coulson?" Steve's brow furrowed in confusion before a look of understanding came over his face. "Oh. Why aren't they together then?"

"Why didn't you and Tony start screwing a year ago? Stupid men." Natasha waved her fork menacingly in the air. Steve had enough grace to duck his head bashfully while Tony just grinned without an ounce shame. 

Leaning back in his chair, done eating, Tony's arm extended over the back of Steve's chair, displaying a casual confidence. Steve continued to talk with the others as he finished his food before leaning back into the warm body. 

"Peter, how are classes going? You got that project due on Monday, right?" Tony checked in with the youngest, grinning as he went off on a rant about hydraulics. It was suddenly stopped when Natasha stood up, picking up plates and suggesting a movie. "Actually, Steve and I are going to take a late night dip in the pool." Tony stood with her, Steve and him helping with the dirty dish ware. 

"Is that so?" Her piercing gaze went from one to the other before settling on Tony. "Clean up in there before tomorrow. You know Peter likes to do early morning swims." The elder man's ears tinged red as he nodded in ascent. 

"We'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Peter! Vision!" They called out and received similar goodbyes. Steve hummed softly as they walked to the pool, Tony's hand slipping into his. 

"Maybe we should give Coulson a room with us. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Steve mentioned once they entered the pool area. The water was clear, the pool was Olympian length and deep enough for them to utilize the diving board if they chose to. 

"I was thinking of making a new floor for Clint, anyway. And I was going to redesign your space for Wanda." Tony commented nonchalantly stripping his shirt off. 

"Oh? And where will I be staying?" Steve asked playfully, eyes slowly beginning to trace over his partner's bare body. 

Teasingly, he let out a put upon sigh. "I suppose I can make space for you in my bedroom." Tony reached out, hooking his finger in Roger's sweatpants band and pulling him closer. "I don't want to spend another night without you in my bed."

Steve nearly melted at the words, feeling himself immediately mold into Tony. Despite being the taller one, Tony made him feel small and safe, allowing him to tap into a headspace that he hadn't had in a long time. "Me too." He admitted softly, nuzzling into what had become his favorite spot on his jaw. 

"We'll move your stuff in later then." Tony smiled, hands moving underneath the Captain's shirt. "But this needs to be off. Pants too, darling."

Nodding, Steve pulled away from his warmth. Slowly, he peeled off his shirt, shimmying out of his sweatpants with an ease that could only come from being scrutinized so often from the public. "Do you wear underwear?" Tony asked, swallowing thickly. 

"Nah. It just gets in the way." Steve shrugged, his nakedness not bothering him. Hearing Tony's breathless curse, though, he frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

"Do you not realize how many fantasies I had of ripping off your suit only to find you naked underneath?" Tony raised an eyebrow and saw Steve blush as he slid into the water. "God, you have no idea how unbelievably sexy you are."

Steve slipped under the water, getting his hair wet and coming up, wiping his hands on his face so he could see. "Just get in the water, babe." He grinned, playfully splashing the other. 

"You're SO going to pay for that." Tony laughed, stripping out of his jeans and boxers. Cannon balling in, Steve put up his hands to block the splash, laughing as he came up. "You're mine, Rogers!" He teased, swimming after Steve. Letting out a sharp squeal, Steve swam away from him. 

The two continued to splash and chase after each other, living out childhood games in adult bodies. After dissolving into giggles when Steve was once again caught by the elder man, he let Tony draw him into the shallower water, arms remaining around his shoulders. "Mm this is nice." He murmured softly against his skin. 

"I love holding you in my arms." Tony pressed a kiss to his temple, arms tightening gently around the body he was carrying- the water making him lighter than normal. Steve's fingernails traced random patterns on his shoulders, an adoring expression on his face. 

"In the shower before, we talked about what I like, but not what you like." Steve brought up the subject, trying to be nonchalant about it. 

There was a moment of silence, Steve tensing in Tony's arms. He was about to tell Tony to forget about it when he began to speak, a concentrated furrow in his brow. "I want to break you, Steve. I want to find out what makes you moan, what makes you whimper, and what makes you beg for more. I want to tie you down and spend hours learning your body, worshipping you. I want to cover you in my marks- teeth, whips, scratches. I want to find out how many times I can make you come before you shake at the slightest touch. I promise I'll break you, but I'll put you back together. It'll hurt as much as it'll feel good."

Steve swallowed down the lump in his throat, shifting in Tony's arm as he felt arousal start to grow. Tony's words were...shocking, but they made Steve feel hot with lust. His cock half hardened, looking up into his partner's eyes. "I want that. All of it. Just...yes." 

Leaning in, Tony's lips pressed against Steve's, kissing him long and hard. His tongue licked for entrance at Steve's lips and immediately it was granted, making the younger moan and press closer to him. Tony didn't break the kiss as he went to the side of the pool, lifting Steve out to sit on the edge. Using his muscles, he got himself out as well, straddling Steve's lap. "Lean back, sweetheart." He mumbled against his lips, a hand moving to his chest and firmly pressing him down till he was laid on the tiled floor. 

"Look at you." Tony's hand traveled down his chest, moving to a nipple and twisting it suddenly. He took a calming breath as he watched Steve gasp and moan under him. "So responsive. So stunning." Tony's voice took on a reverent tone, hands continue to touch his abs and chest, feeling the muscles bunch under his touch. 

"T...Tony..." Steve breathlessly groaned, an onslaught of emotions hitting him- excitement, fear, but a small fire was starting in his belly, overwhelming everything else. He needed Tony to breathe. "Please, baby. Touch me." He begged. 

"I got you. Shhhh." Tony comforted him, sliding down his body. "Just lean back and let me take care of you." Wanting to take the time to slowly bring this wonderful man beneath him to orgasm, he loosely wrapped his fingers around Steve's hardened cock, pumping slowly. "Feel good, honey? Talk to me."

"Yessss." Steve hissed out, thrusting eagerly up into his hand, trying to get him to pick up the pace. Much to his dismay, Tony pressed his hip down into the floor to still him with a tsking noise. 

"That's not how we play this. You take what I give you. No moving your hips. Or else I'll leave you here." Tony warned before releasing his hips, grinning on the whimper the other let out at his words. 

"God, yes. Come on, Tony." Steve's eyes rolled back in his head when Tony's fist tightened, thumb rubbing at his slit and spreading around his glistening precum. "R...right there." He gasped, back arching up with pleasure.

"That's it." Tony praised, watching as Steve gave himself over to him. His submission was a sight to behold- head dropped back, nipples pink and pebbled, cock hard and leaking between his legs. "Gonna come for me? You'll be my good boy, won't you, Steve?"

Steve's eyes opened to look up at Tony. Barely any blue was visible because his eyes were so dilated. "P...please, Tony. I want to be good." 

Tony could feel his own cock twitch at the words that fell from his mouth. Immediately, he attacked the other's lips, hungrily biting and licking at them. His hand sped up, feeling Steve start to tremble as he did his best to hold back his orgasm. 

Lips moved to his ear, whispering the one word that was needed to make the other lose complete control. "Come." Tony growled, biting down roughly on his neck, creating a large bruise that would be visible for days. 

"Tony!" Steve squeaked in surprise. The pain caught him off guard, but it only amplified his pleasure, a moan being torn from him. White ropes shot onto his chest, coming at Tony's command as stars went off behind his eyes. 

He came back to himself moments later, after having the best orgasm of his life. Opening his eyes, and wondering when he closed them, he gave Tony a dopey smile. "Fuck." Steve giggled softly, still floating on endorphins. Tony smiled, giving him a gentle kiss. "Let me..." Steve reached for Tony's hardened length, blinking up at him. 

"Not this time, pumpkin. This was for you." Tony shook his head, capturing the hand that was reaching for him and kissing it. "Let's go to our room and get you cleaned up for bed." 

"No, no, no." Steve whined, shaking his head as he looked up to Tony. "Let me at least watch. I want to see what you look like when you come." He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Tony, leaving him helpless but to do as the other requested. 

Steve watched, attention riveted on Tony as he saw the other stroke himself hard and fast. Listening to Tony, he didn't touch but he did press forward to kiss his arm sweetly. Tony let out a little sigh at the action, pulling himself rougher before stilling with a grunt of Steve's name and adding to the mess on his belly. 

"Mm now that's what I call a good night." Steve smiled up at Tony, grinning when he heard a breathless chuckle in response. 

"Stay right here, gorgeous." Tony stood up and headed to the corner, feeling Steve's eyes on him as he moved. 

"You don't have to say that, you know." Steve mumbled, a blush going across his cheeks. "I know that you said it when we were...fooling around, but you don't have to."

Tony picked up a towel from the pile he had off to the side, bringing it back and sitting next to Steve, gently wiping the come from his stomach. "I say it, because it's true. And I'm going to keep saying it because you are the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure of having in my bed."

"Oh." Steve said quietly, a surprised expression on his face before it cleared into a wide grin. "You're not so bad yourself, babe."

Chuckling, Tony tossed the used towel in the laundry basket, standing to take Steve's hand. Taking the offered limb, he stood up, wrapping arms around his partner as they walked to the elevator. "Take us to our room, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony told the AI. 

Their naked forms walked out to their floor once the bell dinged, closing the door behind them. Steve didn't let go of Tony as he crawled into bed, the two ending up somewhere in the middle, wound so tight around each other you couldn't tell if it was Steve's arm or Tony's leg. 

"Go to sleep, my beautiful boy." Tony murmured softly, running fingers through the blonde hair and getting a hum in response. 

"Good night, Tony. Love you." Steve yawned into his neck, falling asleep immediately.

"Love you too." Tony closed his eyes, syncing up his breathing with Steve's and listening to other's soft snores. Neither noticed that they said 'I love you' like it was a normal, nightly routine. 

***

"Wanda!" Steve grinned, wrapping arms around the Scarlet Witch when she jumped into his arms. "Missed you, babe! How was Asia?"

The two continued to speak a mile a minute, laughing as their arms flailed about, explaining stories to one another. Tony watched from the kitchen where he was filling up his coffee mug. "Aren't they sweet?" Natasha commented from behind him, sipping her own delicious drink. 

"They're something." Tony grumbled halfheartedly as he took a sip from his now filled mug. 

"Oh don't go being jealous." Natasha laughed softly. "Besides, you have nothing to worry about. That boy keeps glancing over here every five seconds like I'm about to jump you right here." She reached out, squeezing his arm lightly. "They're like siblings. It's like me and Clint."

"Hey, Nat, Tony." Wanda sidled up to them, smiling nervously with Steve behind her. "No hard feelings about the fight, right?"

"So long as you let me have a rematch on the mats." Romanov smiled and before nodding at her. 

"Glad to have you back, Wanda. The past is the past. Don't worry about it." Tony added, enveloping her in a hug of his own. 

"Told you." Steve grinned and patted her back when she was free. A buzzing noise was heard and they all reached for their phones. 

"It's Clint. Says he's on his way back from headquarters. Coulson is with him. Apparently we're leaving in the morning for a mission." Natasha sighed and typed back a quick response. "Well, I best go get some rest guys, it's getting late and I suggest you all do the same. Good night." She put her mug in the sink and left as they exchanged good byes and good lucks. 

"I hope you don't mind, Wanda, but you'll be staying in Steve's room." Tony commented, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist possessively. "I was playing around with something and accidentally blew up part of your room while you guys were gone."

"No worries." She smiled, eyes going to the arm around Steve's waist, before meeting his eyes with a wicked look. "So who kissed who?"

Steve shrieked, cheeks reddening. "Wanda!" He squeaked in embarrassment. 

"I never kiss and tell." Tony winked playfully, hand moving down to squeeze Steve's ass and laughing when his hand was swatted away. 

Shaking his head at them, Steve grinned. "You guys are too much."

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you're happy." Wanda smiled and leaned in, kissing Steve's cheek before kissing Tony's as well. "Both of you. But I'm going to go to sleep. This jet lag is killing me."

"Sweet dreams, doll." Steve smiled and watched her leave before turning to press against Tony. "Grabbing my ass like that." He grumbled, bumping his head gently against Tony's. 

"You liked it." Tony chuckled lowly, sliding his hands down Steve's back to grip the full globes of his bottom. Immediately, Rogers let out a moan, ducking down for a kiss that Tony controlled, keeping it slow and sensual. Neither of them broke apart until they heard throat clearing at the door of the kitchen. 

"Well, fuck." Clint commented behind Coulson. "Nat owes me twenty. I knew Steve would bottom." 

The Captain blushed, embarrassment evident in his face. "You're just jealous you don't got anyone to share the bed with besides your hand." Tony shot back, wrapping an arm around Steve's waist to bring him in for a soft kiss. "Besides, we all know that for all that sass, you're the most submissive boy around, Barton."

"Only if you know how to use a cane and make me beg." Clint laughed before coming up to them both for a group hug. "Long time no see, guys."

"Glad to have you back, Hawk." Steve smiled and ruffled his hair before he pulled away. "I hear you guys got a mission for tomorrow."

"We got a hit on a Hydra base in France on some chatter. Romanov will get us some information and Barton can pick off the guards for her to get inside." Coulson commented, smiling towards them, looking to be a little flushed himself. "Good to see you two."

"You really mean it?" Tony teased the older man, always wanting to get a rise out of the agent. 

"Not anymore." Phil replied dryly, lips quirking up a little in the corner. "Ready to retire, Barton?"

"Yes sir." Clint smiled and inclined his head. "I'll get you set up in the guest room."

"Actually, there's been some changes to your room." Tony commented, trying to seem casual. "Just let F.R.I.D.A.Y. take you. She knows where to go." Clint looked like he was about to make a comment, but Coulson dragged him away with a thank you thrown over his shoulder. 

"You're evil." Steve chuckled softly, linking their fingers together. 

"Yes I am." Tony kissed him, tugging gently on their hands to bring him in close again. "Want to go up to our room?"

"I love that it's our room now." Steve murmured, nodding to his question. 

"Me too." Tony squeezes his hand gently before walking with him to the elevator. It brought them to their floor, walking into the bedroom. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm good." Steve turned towards him, a little confused as he sat down on the large bed. "Why?"

"I wanted to do something tonight." Tony stood in front of his man, looking down at him in this position. "You can say no to whatever you want and I won't be upset."

"Okay." Steve nodded, reaching out to grip Tony's hip lightly, needing the touch to ground himself. 

"I'm going to tie you up so you can't move, pumpkin. I'm going to blindfold you so you can't see. I'm going to edge you so many times that you're going to go crazy and you'll think you won't be able to come, but when I tell you to, you will. Do you know why you will, Steve?" Tony's fingers came up to cup his jaw gently. 

"Because I'm yours." Steve answers with a blindingly bright smile, leaning into the touch. "Are you going to...you know...me tonight?"

"No, baby. Not tonight, but soon." Tony promised, kissing his temple. "Does anything I said sound like something you're not comfortable with?"

"Tony, it sounds amazing. I want you to do it all." Steve's eagerness was reassuring but also terrifying that he put this much trust in him. 

"We're going to need safe words for this. Just in case. So if I check in with you, you say green if everything is good, yellow for slowing down, and red to stop right away. I won't be upset with you if you say yellow or red, okay? Repeat it back." Tony's fingers found their way to Steve's hair, gently petting. 

"Red is stop. Yellow is slow down. Green is all good." Steve repeated dutifully, pushing into the touches he was given. 

"Good boy." Tony praised, tugging on his hair once to get his attention. "Now strip and kneel for me." 

A shiver of anticipation went up Steve's back as he did what he was told.


End file.
